Girl Dozed
by TeddyLuver
Summary: What would've happened if Chad got his hands on some of the body wash Nico and Grady made during 'Cookie Monsters? Can Chad use Girl Dozer to make Sonny fall for him? Or will Chad Dylan Cooper get Girl-Dozed? Channy one-shot. Please read and review!


**Hi there! How's all of your winter breaks' going? Hopefully, good. This is just a little one-shot I had the idea for. Please review! They make me happy. :)**

**Summary: What would've happened if Chad got his hands on some of that body wash Nico and Grady made? Will his new scent make Sonny fall for him? Or will Chad Dylan Cooper be girl-dozed? Set after "Cookie Monsters". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, okay? Do you have to rub it in? I mean, it's bad enough without you making me scream it to the world! Why do you have to be so *sniff* mean? *runs off crying hysterically***

* * *

God, that girl is evil. I hate to admit it, but the little Random was right. Dakota Condor equals E-V-I-L. How is it even possible for all that evil to fit inside such a tiny body? I shuddered as I thought about the afternoon's events. I can't believe that little devil suckered me into helping her sell cookies. Well, I guess "my daddy will cancel your show if you don't" is a pretty motivating reason. But still, that girl is a menace. Bothering Sonny was kind of fun, though. You should have seen the look on her face when I rode in on my scooter. Priceless!

The rest of the afternoon pretty much sucked. Grizzly Den-Mother claimed there was a tie, and there was only one box of cookies left. Dakota, Sonny, and little Random were all clamoring over me. I mean, I'm used to it, but when two of those people were under twelve... just a _little_ disturbing. Then, I caved under the pressure and just ate the box of cookies. Yeah, that didn't work out so well. I started choking, Sonny saved me, and then I had to do that whole _thanking_ thing. Ugh. Chad Dylan Cooper does not thank. Even if it's Sonny.

I was distracted by the sound of screaming girls. It wasn't the noise that bothered me. When you're Chad Dylan Cooper, you get used to the sound of screaming girls. What bothered me is that when I looked up, there were no hordes of girls running towards me. It was just me and a few other unimportant people in the cafeteria. I saw those two Randoms run by the cafeteria. Cloudy and Rainy. They looked scared to death. I rolled my eyes. The probably set off another snake. I swear, the snake probably has more brains than those two put together. Then, I saw a crowd of screaming girls run after them. Fan girls. _Hot_ fan girls. My eyes practically bugged out of my head.

_Girls_ chasing after _Randoms_? _Hot girls _chasing after _those Randoms_? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't having some horrible nightmare. "Ow!" Okay, no nightmare. Just people giving my weird looks now. I got up, threw my froyo away, and started to follow the screams. Something was up.

And Chad Dylan Cooper was going to find out what it was.

* * *

I followed the screaming to the So Random set, and to that weird little room with they come up with all of their "funny" sketches. The crowd of screaming girls was right outside screaming and pounding on the door.

"All right, all right" I said, walking up to them. "It was nice of you to start early, but I'm here now. Continue fawning over my amazing good looks." They ignored me. Ignored me. Ignored me. They ignored _Chad Dylan Cooper._ Okay, now that was really, truly frightening. I squeezed my way through the group, and opened the door. Cloudy and Rainy were standing there, laughing. They looked horrified when I opened the door.

"Close the door, man, close the door!" Rainy screeched, running the shut the door upon the girls who were trying to surge through. Once he shut and locked the door, I turned to glare at them.

"What in the name of my awesomeness is going on?!" I demanded, furious. "Why are girls chasing after you and not me?!" Cloudy and Rainy grinned at each other.

"That, Chip Drama Pants, is our new body wash, Girl-Dozer" Cloudy bragged, holding up a bottle of pink colored liquid.

"It makes all the girls crazy!" cried Rainy. I stared at them incredulously. Girl-Dozer?

"Gimme that" I snarled, snatching the bottle from Cloudy's hands. I sprayed some in the air and sniffed it. It smelled like... flowers, and chocolate and bubble bath.

"Girls love it, dude!" Rainy smirked. "They've been chasing me and G all day!" Huh. Girl-Dozer. This could come in handy.

"Well, I'll just take this" I said, strolling out the door. "Peace out, suckas!" Their protests were drowned out by the screaming of girls. I sprayed some Girl-Dozer on myself, and soon the girls were clamoring after me. Much better. After a while, it got a little tiring. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. Of course, all my ideas are brilliant.

I would use some of this Girl-Dozer to make Sonny fall for me, once and for all. Sonny might be able to resist my Chad-charm, but there was no way she could resist it _plus_ this body wash. I shooed the girls away and went to find Sonny.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Sonny there, eating some frozen yogurt and reading a script. She was the only one there. I smiled to myself and sprayed Girl-Dozer all over me before sauntering over to her.

"Hey, Son-nay" I called, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Chad" she acknowleged me, before going back to reading her script. What? That's it? No swooning, no stammering, no nothing? I tried again.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" I asked, putting my hand on top of script so she couldn't read it. She looked up and glared at me.

"Chad, I'm trying to memorize my lines" she said, annoyed. She moved my hand, and I felt a little spark when her hand touched mine.

"Come on, Sonny, you can memorize your lines anytime," I replied, pulling her script away. "Talk to me." She sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get anything done.

"Fine" she said, putting on a fake bright voice. "Good afternoon, Chad how are you? There, I'm done, now give me back my script" She lunged for the script, but I held it above her reach.

"Tsk tsk, Sonny," I warned, wagging my finger at her. Her scowl deepened. What was with her? "Don't you notice anything different about me?" I asked. She sighed again, giving up. She studied me for a few minutes.

"Did you get a haircut?" she asked. I was shocked. Did she really not notice anything? Her resistance couldn't be that good.

"No," I said impatiently. "Breathe deeply, Sonny." She looked at me strangely. "Just do it" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and took a big breath in. I watched her carefully, but nothing happened.

"Look, Chad, I don't know what game you're playing, but it's getting annoying" she told me. "Can I please have my script back?"

"I don't smell any different to you?" I asked, ignoring her request.

"Why, did you finally take a shower?" she joked. My face and my heart fell. Sonny really didn't notice anything. How hard did I have to try for her to fall in love with me? She noticed my sad face.

"Hey, Chad, what's the matter?" she asked gently. "It was just a joke, I didn't really mean it." I shook my head sadly, dejected. "Then, what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"What's the matter with you?!" I burst out. "How could you not notice I was wearing Girl-Dozer? Am I really that unimportant to you? All the other girls fall in love with even Cloudy and Rainy when they wear it! And you don't even notice me when I do. How hard to I have to try to make you love me?!" I realized what I had just said, and turned a deep red. Smooth move, Cooper. Sonny stared at me, shocked.

"You're wearing Girl-Dozer?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well, that explains why you smell like chocolate and bubble bath." A small, shy smiled formed on her lips.

"You're wearing Girl-Dozer?" she repeated, and I nodded again. "Because... you wanted me to fall in love with you?" I didn't say anything, but blushed even more. She laughed that perfect laugh of hers. Great, now she was laughing at me.

"Chad," she began gently, tilting my head up. My eyes focused on those deep brown pools. "You don't have to wear some girl-addictive body wash to get me to fall for you. It's too late for that." I blinked rapidly as I processed what she was saying. She was in love with me...?

Before I could say anything, I felt a pair of soft lips upon mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but they closed again as I wrapped my arms around Sonny and kissed her back. She tangled her fingers in my hair as she deepened the kiss, filled with passion and longing. When we broke apart for air, the look on Sonny's face was breathless. Breathless and filled with joy. Her face was also slightly... smug?

"Chad Dylan Cooper" she smirked at me, before pulling her face to mine again. "You've just been Girl-Dozed."

* * *

**Thoughts? This was just a random one-shot I felt like writing. My very first one-shot, so please review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
